Smuggler
Melee |level =7 (Rank 1) 10 (Rank 2) 13 (Rank 3) 15 (Rank 4) 20 (Rank 5) |derived =Hit Points: 75 (Rank 1) Hit Points: 80 (Rank 1 Melee) Hit Points: 100 (Rank 2) Hit Points: 105 (Rank 2 Melee) Hit Points: 130 (Rank 3) Hit Points: 135 (Rank 3 Melee) Hit Points: 165 (Rank 4) Hit Points: 170 (Rank 4 Melee) Hit Points: 215 (Rank 5) Hit Points: 195 (Rank 5 Melee) |baseid = (melee 1) (melee 2) (melee 3) (melee 4) (melee 5) (ranged 1) (ranged 2) (ranged 3) (ranged 4) (ranged 5) |actor =Bari Biern (female) James Lewis (male) |aggression =Very aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |height =1.00 |factions =DLC04BanditFaction |class =TalongunClass TalonMeleeClass |combat style=DefaultCombatRangedstyle DefaultCombatMeleestyle }} '''Smugglers' are hostile traffickers in Point Lookout in 2277. Background Roving bands of smugglers occupy much of Point Lookout, moving in to plunder the area of its natural resources, or slaying those who venture into their camps. They carry a wide variety of equipment and seem to have a reasonably stable social order, although they have been known to execute their own from a plank high above the cliffs overlooking the Herzog Mine. Ruthless, unrepentant, and well-armed, they cannot be reasoned with and must be fought.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions Smugglers will always be hostile to the player. They will usually travel in groups of 3-4, so they can prove to be trouble for lower level characters, but more of a nuisance for the Lone Wanderer at a high level. Other interactions Smuggler at Herzog Mine Above Herzog Mine is the mutilated corpse of a recently-shot smuggler, which has just fallen from some wooden planks. His corpse contains leather armor, brass knuckles, and the Smuggler's confession holotape, explaining his death in better detail. If you walk away from the mine and look up you will see two smugglers; one holding the other prisoner at gun point and then see him shoot the other in the back. You can kill the smuggler with the gun but you cannot save the prisoner (because he is scripted to die automatically). Both smugglers appear friendly on your map. Sometimes if you are at the entrance to the mine and you look up, you will see the "ghost" of the smuggler above you, only to revert to a lump of meat if you climb back up to the planks. If you approach the Herzog Mine for the first time from the water and work your way up, you can actually see him fall from the planks. Also, if you walk towards the smuggler from the Ark & Dove cathedral, he is still standing on the planks but unresponsive. He yells out things like "Hey!" and "Stop that!" if you attempt to pickpocket him or shoot at him. Inventory Unarmed/Melee Weapons smugglers Small Guns/Energy Weapons smugglers Notable smugglers * John Adlam * Richard Adlam * Rip Smithy (also a slaver) Notes * There is a band of smugglers trying to take over the covered bridge. * It is never specified what they are smuggling or to whom. Or, for that matter, how their activities can be described as smuggling in a place without law or government to prohibit them. * There is a smuggler on a small island off the coast of the lighthouse who carries a sniper rifle. The same smuggler will attempt to kill the player upon their exiting of the lighthouse upon completion of the main quest by sniping them the instant that they appear from the secret lab, even if under the cloak of a Stealth Boy. * After the completion of the main quest A Meeting of the Minds, you will be ambushed by 4-5 smugglers upon entering the boardwalk area, close to the Ferris Wheel. This will often result in Panada's death. Appearances Smugglers appear only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs * Sometimes the smuggler above Herzog Mine will appear alive and friendly. If you talk with him, you will find a blank dialogue box and he will say nothing. He does not fight back when attacked and you will receive experience by killing him (as much as a normal smuggler) but no karma loss/gain. He can also be pick-pocketed for leather armor, brass knuckles, and the Smuggler's confession holotape. * The smugglers may never appear at the lighthouse. * The smugglers may never appear in the game at all, leaving their camps empty. Gallery Smuggler vs tracker.jpg|Smuggler fighting with Tracker. FO3PL Smuggler1.png|Possible male variants FO3PL Smuggler2.png FO3PL Smuggler3.png FO3PL Smuggler4.png|The cross-eyed man FO3PL Smuggler5.png FO3PL Smuggler6.png|Possible female variants FO3PL Smuggler7.png FO3PL Smuggler8.png FO3PL Smuggler9.png FO3PL Smuggler10.png FO3PL Smuggler11.png References Category:Point Lookout characters Category:Point Lookout factions de:Schmuggler es:Contrabandista ru:Контрабандист uk:Контрабандист